User talk:Sithlent
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ardal I.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Semyon (talk) 18:21, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Sithlent! Traspes - Dianna Bartol 22:53, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Election debate There are going to be elections in Lovia and there must a a neutral organized debate. Do you think, maybe you can be the host??? Traspes - Dianna Bartol There is no need to worry. We already have debates planned. See the pub, also nice article on the Kings of Lovia. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 03:23, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Traspes thought it would be fairer to have the debates hosted by someone who isn't already a member of a political party, and Sithlent was the only nonpartisan he could think of. 77topaz (talk) 03:58, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Then you have forgotten Semyon and you are thrusting a lot of responsibility on someone who does not know the long political history of Lovia and who might not even be interested. Please do also understand that there is a difference between organising and managing debates. I am organising, I was hoping that the politicians themselves would manage themselves as part of the debate, trusting them to behave like grown ups. If you feel a neutral third party is needed, Semyon should be first stop. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 04:09, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I just thought of Semyon. :P He'd probably be the best option. 77topaz (talk) 04:11, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Chat Come to chat. Happy65 19:28, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Also, please run in the elections. It is vital to increasing activity around here. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:47, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :He can't run, as he is not a citizen. --OuWTB 19:50, March 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Then he ought to become one. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:07, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Then he ought to make five more edits and buy a house :) --OuWTB 20:18, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Citizenship So just to confirm: James Darling; male; 8 Bayside Street, Noble City? :) --Semyon 19:27, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :Ah sorry, just seen Talk:Citizen. Remember to sign on talk pages with ~~~~! --Semyon 19:30, April 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Added you to the list. 19:35, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :::It occurred to me, that if you want to stand in elections, you need to submit a candidacy by the end of today here. --Semyon 20:28, April 9, 2015 (UTC) NCO Hi, this is a reminder to complete your National Congressperson Order section by May 5. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:55, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Government http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Second_Chamber#002._Hoffmann_II_Government - Please vote pro :o --OuWTB 13:49, May 6, 2015 (UTC) House Do you have a house in Sylvania? KunarianTALK 21:00, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Yes, with my Arthur Sythey character. Sithlent (talk) 21:03, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for your speedy response, you should consider applying for residency if you are planning on staying in the state a while. KunarianTALK 22:00, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Chat Please could you come back? Neil Hardy 20:46, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Could you come to chat tomorrow? It'd be much appreciated as it is quite important. Neil Hardy 20:59, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Could you come back please? Neil Hardy 20:46, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Could you quickly come back. Neil Hardy 21:03, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Citizenship Refresh Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March to be allowed to vote. According to our records you have 1''' residences currently, which means you are entitled to '''1 residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK 13:22, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Hello You still around? --Semyon 12:03, March 29, 2017 (UTC) I think he switched to the username Pyradox. 77topaz (talk) 19:09, March 29, 2017 (UTC) OK. Don't know why I posted really. Nostalgia, I guess. --Semyon 19:36, March 29, 2017 (UTC)